Changes
by kissinglink
Summary: Sterling and her shiny umbreon Kin live with Ster's Aunt Jillian, who happens to hate pokemon because of Sterlings dad, Lance. After being kicked out one last time Sterling has had enough of her Aunt Jillian and leaves. She finds that not all journeys are like the ones on TV. Rating may go up, I'm just unsure of when, or even if it will. May have some romance later in story


"STERLING GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTENT!" a voice screched up the stairs. In respones a teen coverd in blankets mumbled about a '_damn umbreon_' and got up. Her long silver hair slid aroung her as she put on some black jeans and a black long sleave musule shirt. As she ran down the stairs to met her screaming aunt she braided her hair and thew it over her shoulder and felt it hit the back of her knee. when she reatched the bottom of the stairs her Aunt Jillian rounded up to her and started screaming in her face.

" THIS IS THE LAST STRAW YOUR F**KING BEAST WAS IN THE KITCHEN! I WILL NO LONGER HAVE THAT _THING_ IN MY HOME! IT HAS TO GO, NOW!"

Yup That was my Umbreon, again. After all Kin was the only thing in the world that would make her scream like this, again.

"Kay it will get out of your house as soon as I do but till then you will have to deal," I was trying to be calm but her calling my baby a '_thing_' was makeing it hard.

"THEN GET OUT AND LIVE ON THE STREETS! I DONT CARE, JUST GET OUT. I WILL SPEECK TO YOUR FATHER TO GET YOU IN YOUR OWN APATMENT! BUT GET OUT NOW!" planing to following her suggestion to get out I ran back up stairs to grab my small bag of bellongings and head out the door knowing that Kin was fallow in suit.

A few hours latter.

Knok knok.

A few moments of silents and you can hear the disropetion I made. After a few minutes the door finally opened and a girl with her raven black in a high ponytail with bangs sweeping over her golden eyes. Icei my not have had on her normal over throw but she did have on her turtle neck, her black jeans and her purple boots.

"Oh, hey Ster! Come in!" Icterire may have been only 14, and a perv, but if you were on her good side you had nothing to fear. Steping in to the Rajah foyer I could here the cries of pokemon and her two twins in the kitchen, and she contuned, "Moms just got done makeing brefeast. You might have to rasal the bacon from the boys though, Hanz came in to my room last night complaning that Maz was talkingin his sleep about killing over bacon, I always knew that kid had a dark side, he was way to naitve, even more so then mom-" I put my hand over her mouth to quiet her, if I hadn't she would have rambled on forever.

"Sorry, so what did Kin do this time that got you kicked out of Jills house anyway?" so she had noticed the pack.

"He went in the kitchen, and probly got on the table from the sound of her voice. After breafeast can I use your shower? I didn't have time to catch one before the Banchey woke me," she set me with a look.

"You know that you can use what ever is in this house, but I am a little low on shav-" my hand is on her mouth again, so she shut her hole again till we got to the kitchen.

I walked up behind Hansa and stole his bacon (the bigest peace left) just before he took a bit from it and shoved it in my mouth, and rofled his dark blond hair. Then I sat across from him stealing half of the rest of his bacon, got me a helthy helping of eggs, and two peaces of toast. The food of the awsome, and of course the food was the best. Yellow, Icei's mom, was the best cook ever, and some how ever time you ate her food it got better. Icei was boping Maize on the head and taking back her bacon. On the floor next to us a whole herd of pokemon (which everyone loveingly refers to as the Rajah pokeherd) eating what seamed to be gormay pokefood. Thats when Yellow walked in and saw me siting at her table for the 5th time this mounth. She just smiled and got Kin some special dark type pokefood.

"So Sterling, what did Kin do this time and how long you staying? Blues holding a Dex holder getogether tomarrow and if we're taking you I have to let her know," Yellow has always been like a mother to me. Lance nver told me who my real mother is, Yellow was the only mom I will ever need and she played the role with ease.

"Hum, I'll probly go with you guys and I'm guessing three or four days is how long it will take for her to calm down, aparently Kin was in the kitchen, mabey on the table but you know her."

The rest of the day whent on without trouble, or more troble then normal anyways, Icei was all excided to see Jasper, and so on, then later around bed time Icei had a rare moment of seriousness.

"Hey if I taked to Elm and got us trainer cards, would you like to travel with me Ster?" she was looking down at me from the top bunk of her bed. After a moment of thoght I answered.

" ...that sounds like the best idea since Kurt invented the pokeball."

* * *

**A/N- Yes i have finlly posted this story! I've been planing this story for 2 years, before Shinning Soul even. I love Sterling, and Kin. Kin's name was different before but i changed it to somthing more sutiable. If you really want to know then ask in your reveiw or send me a PM asking cuz its a little ummm I'd say enbarasing but its not really embaraising as it is no just no not on fanfiction.**


End file.
